Letters to Kosovo
by Raivis-Latvijas
Summary: Send in your letters to Kosovo! He'll be happy to respond, unless you're Serbia. Then you may get some malevolent words tossed at you. Rating may go up, depending on what you guys send in.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I've decided to do another letter-writing fic, since these are rather fun. Never expected to enjoy them so much when I did Serbia's letters, so now I'm doing Kosovo. I'm allowing OC states and countries, along with actual characters. Sorry guys, no cities.

Here's a bit of information on my OC for Kosovo, just so you guys know. I depict him looking to be in his late teens or early twenties, with short light brown hair. He also has dull green eyes and slightly tanned skin. He is cheerful and mainly a happy guy, but is serious when it comes to things like his independence. He knows English, Albanian, and Serbian, though he dislikes speaking the Serbian language. He tends to sound racist towards Serbians, when really he only holds spite towards their representation. He refers to himself being the former "little brother" of Serbia, but is actually more closely related to Albania.

**xxx**

Tiku Harxhi, the personification of Kosovo, had seen that his former "brother" Serbia had been writing letters to other nations. That Serb had gotten quite a few from what Tiku could tell. Whilst booting up his computer, Tiku got an idea.

If he did letters, he could get the word out about himself; perhaps get others to acknowledge him as a nation and not just a UN-governed region of Serbia. If that_ shkije* _Novak wouldn't recognize him, maybe others would. So, with a slight smirk on his face, he began typing up his letter.

_Hello,_

_My name is Tiku Harxhi, though some of you may know me better as Kosovo. I saw Serbia doing these letters, and they looked pretty interesting, so I figured I'd start doing them._

_Please, send in your letters! I'll be happy to reply._

_-Kosovo_

**Xxx**

**A/N: ***_Shkije_- a derogatory word for a Serb in the Albanian language, if my research is correct.

Well, send in your letters. I'll reply to them as soon as possible.


	2. SFR Yugoslavia 1

_Dear Kosovo,_

_Hello, it is me, Majka Ана Sllave. You probably don't remember me very well; I have not seen you since you were a baby. You were so cute, I remember how Croatia, Slovenia and Bosnia always wanted to hold you and talk to you and have fun, I only wish Serbia wasn't such a jealous person. I can't blame him, he was the youngest so he was used to being the center of attention. I feel guilty that the Balkan wars were my fault. I should have told Serbia and Croatia not to fight; I should have convinced Serbia that Greater-Serbia was not a good idea, but the past is the past. I only hope that you will be recognized and that Serbia and the others gain EU membership._

_Well, farewell for now,_

_From: Majka Ана Sllave, AKA S.F.R. of Yugoslavia._

Tiku had a hard time remembering what things were like back in the days of the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. He had been young, and was a part of Serbia at the time. He felt that he knew who he was talking to, but didn't know at the same time.

_Dear Majka,_

_I have extremely faint memories of you. I recognize your human name, but it's hard for me to put a face to the name. I can't remember all that much of the 1900s. Just certain things, like the warfare, and some of the arguments between Serbia and Croatia. Whenever I try to think of what it was like back when I was truly part of Serbia, everything just jumbles up and confuses me. Nowadays I try not to think about the past, and try to look forward to the days ahead. I'm trying so hard to prove my worth as a sovereign state, but that shkije Novak just views me as a separately governed region of himself. I don't understand why he just doesn't let me become a nation._

_Anyways, I'm glad you've sent me a letter. I'm waiting eagerly for your response, Majka._

_-Tiku_


	3. SFR Yugoslavia 2

_Dear Kosovo,_

_Don't worry about Serbia, he'll change his views eventually, he just needs time. He, unlike Slovenia, Croatia, and Bosnia, inherited Southern Slav's stubbornness. Although now that I think about it, another reason he may hate you is because of your father. Serbia and Ottoman had many fights long before my name was Kingdom of Yugoslavia, even before Austria became my boss. I too once hated your father, but as I grew older, becoming a Kingdom and then the S.F.R. I realized that, after all the pain from the fighting, there was some good that came of it; you. I'm glad that your other half-brothers have accepted you._

_Well, farewell for now._

_From: Majka Ана Sllave, AKA S.F.R. of Yugoslavia._

_P.S. If you see Turkey, tell him that I forgive him, he'll know what I man. If he asks why, tell him who you are and he'll understand._

xxx

_Dear Majka,_

_Serbia's had a lot of time to think about changing his ways. He should have stopped fighting when others started claiming their independences. He should have let them go, but he didn't. I can still remember so many things that I can never forgive him for. The Račak Massacre, for instance. He denied the event even happened, when everyone knew. I know he can't be all bad though… I just wish he didn't do so much wrong and so little right._

_I've never really known about the Ottoman Empire, minus the fact that he became Turkey. Yet you say he's my father? Man, have I been living under a rock or something? I should see Turkey at the next World Meeting, I'll be sure to tell him that you forgive him. You think he'll really know who I am if I tell him? I mean, I didn't know he was my father until you told me so. Then again, my memory is kind of… flawed. With all that happened in the 1900s, my minds been plagued by memories of things that never should have happened._

_-Tiku_


	4. SFR Yugoslavia 3

_Dear Kosovo,_

_You have to stop thinking in human time. The war may have been less than 15 years ago, but remember that we nations live very, very long. Look at China; he's 4 000 years old. Remember that you yourself where a baby for decades and it was in the early 90's that you started to grow older. Now that you're a young man you probably won't age another day for a few centuries. Although I hate the fact he got into a war with you all, I understand his not wanting to let you all go, and it was hard on me to see Slovenia go, and then Croatia and Bosnia to. I miss taking care of all of you, and my heart broke when Serbia and Montenegro finally left me._

_If you see Ottoman, don't worry, he knows. While you're at it you might want to have a talk with your other half-brothers Albania and Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus, I'm sure Albania likes spending time with you and TRNC could use a friend (only Turkey recognizes him)._

_Well, farewell for now._

_From: Majka Ана Sllave, AKA S.F.R. of Yugoslavia._

xxx

Dear Majka,

I've learned that we only live long if we manage to survive the time we exist. I've heard about nations that just don't exist anymore. Ancient Rome, for instance, and Ancient Macedonia, our modern Macedonia talks about him sometimes. And Ancient Greece too. What'll happen if I just become like them; a nation that collapses and falls into a state of non-existence? Ah, screw my logic… Non-existence will never happen to me… at least, not for a long, long time.

Serbia really wasn't all that bad at first, from what Croatia tells me. He said that Serbia just tried too hard to keep everything under his control, and it ended up with some bad retaliation and war. I think Serbia just started to lose his mind or something.

Alright, I'll talk with them. Albania and I know eachother pretty well, seeing that the majority of my population consists of Kosovo Albanians. I know his language quite well and look up to him actually. I look up to a lot of other nations though, so I don't know if that really counts for anything. As for Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus, I've never met him before. I bet I'll get along well with him, since we both aren't fully recognized as countries.

-Tiku


End file.
